A natural hip joint may undergo degenerative changes due to a variety of etiologies. When these degenerative changes become so far advanced and irreversible, it may ultimately become necessary to replace a natural hip joint with a prosthetic hip. When implantation of such a hip joint prosthesis becomes necessary, the head of the natural femur is first resected and a cavity is created within the intramedullary canal of the host femur for accepting the hip prosthesis. The hip prosthesis may be inserted and supported within the host femur by cementing the hip prosthesis within the host femur. Alternatively, the hip prosthesis may be impacted into the host femur so that it is snugly fit and supported by the host femur. If the acetabulum also needs repair, all remnants of articular cartilage are generally removed from the acetabulum and an acetabular prosthesis, which will accommodate the head or ball of the hip prosthesis is affixed to the acetabulum. The acetabular prosthesis is affixed to the acetabulum by means of cement, screws or other appropriate fixation means.
Due to any number of reasons, however, a small portion of patients that undergo such orthopedic surgical procedures may require subsequent revision surgery to replace the prosthetic device with a new prosthetic device generally referred to as a revision prosthesis. Various types of revision acetabular prostheses are currently available and different surgeons prefer different types of revision acetabular prostheses. Some surgeons prefer to use what is known as an ilium flange that is formed integral with the acetabular prosthesis and enables further securement of the acetabular prosthesis in the ilium region of the pelvis. Other surgeons prefer to use what is known as an obturator hook that is able to provide inferior fixation of the acetabular prosthesis by engaging the obturator foramen which is a large aperture adjacent the acetabulum. Because of this, a hospital must maintain a large inventory of different revision acetabular cups to meet the various surgeons' preferences. Moreover, the surgeon will generally have to have several revision acetabular cups available during surgery to account for any type of condition that may arise during the surgical procedure. This increased inventory of prosthetic devices increases the overall hospital costs and inventory control. Furthermore, by requiring the multiple revision acetabular cups to be available during the surgical procedure, multiple prosthetic devices must be sterilized prior to the surgical procedure, thereby increasing the surgical time, cost and complexity.
What is needed then is a method and apparatus for providing a metal-metal constrained liner that may have the articulating bearing surface altered without requiring removal of the acetabular prosthesis during a revision orthopedic surgical procedure. This will, in turn, provide more surgical flexibility during implantation of the acetabular prosthesis, provide the surgeon with a variety of surgical options at the time of the surgical procedure, provide a universal acetabular cup that can be configured for use in many circumstances, reduce hospital inventory and inventory tracking requirements, and reduce the overall surgical time, cost and complexity. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide such a method and apparatus for providing a metal-metal constrained liner that may have the articulating bearing surface altered without requiring removal of the acetabular prosthesis.